


Bravest of Them All (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Codependency, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Tom Riddle, Harry & Tom grew up together in foster care, M/M, Pre-Slash, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: —Harías bien en Slytherin, ¿sabes? Es la casa de tus ancestros—comentó aquel viejo objeto, pero Tom no podía mantener su atención a las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador...*Traducción autorizada por wynnebat.





	Bravest of Them All (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bravest of Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933089) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



 

**Bravest of Them All**

por  **wynnebat.**

**Traducción** : Alyssa Selleugra

* * *

 

—Harías bien en Slytherin, ¿sabes? Es la casa de tus ancestros—comentó aquel viejo objeto, pero Tom no podía mantener su atención a las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Por debajo del borde de tela, apenas podía ver a Harry sentado en el extremo de la mesa Gryffindor. Estaba sentado solo, mirándolo con suplicantes ojos verdes, y Tom sabía que algunas personas creían que era él quien se metía en problemas, pero siendo sincero, Harry era quien lo involucraba en muchos más. Cuando Harry pasó, el sombrero no tardó mucho en seleccionarlo en Gryffindor. Tom notó la mirada consternada que había adoptado su amigo ante su elección; el sombrero no había escuchado ninguno de los argumentos de Harry. Ahora, era el turno de Tom, y es como si su destino se hubiera reducido a este momento, pendiente de la palabra del sombrero que pronto dirá al salón.

Pero Tom eligió su destino el día en que fue asignado al mismo orfanato con un niño de cabellos desordenados, mismo que no se había separado de su lado desde entonces. No tenía intención de que fuera diferente. El que sus antepasados hayan sido Slytherin era interesante, pero no le era importante. Sus ancestros estaban muertos; Harry estaba vivo, en esta misma habitación.

—¿No se me consideraría valiente si pido ir a Gryffindor a pesar de que no quiero? —Tom le preguntó, suponiendo que el sombrero puede leer todos sus pensamientos.

—No puedo —el sombrero acordó—. Pero Slytherin te llevará a la grandeza. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Tom resopló.

—Yo sólo me guiaré hasta allí.

—Podría ponerte en Hufflepuff. Pareces digno de ello, al menos en este caso.

—No te atreverías—Tom chilló. Gryffindor ya era lo bastante malo; había visto el tipo de idiotas que lo conformaban desde su viaje en el Callejón Diagon hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts—. Te  _quemaré._  Con Fiendfyre. He leído todo sobre él.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo—fue su respuesta, claramente divertido—. El resultado no estaría a tu favor, pero... ¡supongo que eso es suficiente para clasificarte en Gryffindor!

Tom se quitó el sombrero de su cabeza y se lo entregó a McGonagall. Quizás, si ponía mucha magia en su hechizo, podría incendiarlo hasta que se extinguiera... pero su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor fue corto, y Harry estaba allí, jalándolo en un fuerte abrazo que duro aun después de que Tom se sentara junto a él.

—Gracias, Tom —soltó Harry cuando lo liberó. La expresión de sus ojos era terriblemente sincera.

Tom sintió como si acabara de irrumpir en una colmena.

—No lo hice por ti. El sombrero dijo que era un Gryffindor.

—No lo dudo—el menor respondió, risueño—; Tom, serás el mejor Gryffindor.

—No esperaría otra cosa—Tom bufó. Dio un breve vistazo a su mesa, grabando cada uno de sus rostros. Si iba a ser un Gryffindor, entonces el resto de su casa tendrá que mejorar bajo su dirección. Tenía una Copa de la Casa que ganar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor:  
> Lo más interesante de traducir Drabbles es hacer que no se escriban más de 500 palabras, ¿saben?
> 
> En fin, ¿qué te pareció? ¡Tu opinión siempre es bienvenida y muy agradecida!
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en otros proyectos, 
> 
> Alyssa S.


End file.
